


Chocolate Milk on a Tuesday

by Indiechuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, klance, lance drinks chocolate milk, there's a random flamingo in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiechuu/pseuds/Indiechuu
Summary: I don't really know how to summarize this ¯\_(ツ)_/¯.  Lance likes chocolate milk.





	Chocolate Milk on a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know please don't hate meh ;-; This is terrible I'm aware I have made many mistakes

Lance Mcclain was thinking about Keith Kogane again. Keith was an intelligent Samurai with charming eyes and the most amazing hair he's ever seen before.

Lance walked over to the window and reflected on his cold surroundings. He had always loved quiet space with its bright, shining stars. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel active.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the dark figure of Keith Kogane.

Lance gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a long and lanky, chocolate milk drinker with skinny legs and brown hair. His friends saw him as a funny, brave angel. Once, he had even helped a baby flamingo cross the road.

But not even a funny person who had once helped a loud baby flamingo cross the road was prepared for what Keith had in store today.

The moon shined bright, making Lance stressed. Lance grabbed a cursed knife that had been strewn nearby; he cleaned it with his fingers.

As Lance stepped outside and Keith came closer, he could see the puzzled glint in his eye.

Keith gazed at Lance. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want to kiss."

Lance looked back, even more stressed and still touching the cursed knife. "Keith, I shrunk Pidge," he replied.

They looked at each other with worried eyes, like two pickled, prickly pigeons singing at a very stupid accident, which had piano music playing in the background and two smart uncles drinking to the beat.

Lance admired Keith's charming eyes and mullet that he secretly loved. "I feel the same way!" revealed Lance with a delighted grin.

Keith looked surprised, his emotions blushing like a torch.

Then Keith came inside for a nice drink of chocolate milk.


End file.
